


Lovely, Ill-Mannered Creatures and More

by NyxAcidZila



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Confessions, Dark, Death, Dystopia, Fantasy, Friendship, Justice, Logistics, Mercy - Freeform, Monologue, Nyenkin & Dirkin - Freeform, Occult, One Question, Original Fiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prison, Protection, Revolution, Space Opera, icarus_chained, is a lovely writer, plumbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAcidZila/pseuds/NyxAcidZila
Summary: 3 icarus_chained podfics.Lovely, Ill-Mannered CreaturesThe InterrogatorThe Logistics of the Fleet





	Lovely, Ill-Mannered Creatures and More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lovely, Ill-Mannered Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335686) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 
  * Inspired by [The Logistics of the Fleet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949622) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 
  * Inspired by [The Interrogator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949586) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



 

Read by NyxAcidZila. A gift for icarus_chained. 

[The Logistics of the Fleet](https://soundcloud.com/nyxacidzila/the-logistics-of-spaceships)

[The Interrogator](https://soundcloud.com/nyxacidzila/the-interogator)

[Lovely, Ill-Mannered Creatures](https://soundcloud.com/nyxacidzila/lovely-ill-mannered-creatures)

 


End file.
